Drunken GoM
by thecabbagelife
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the GoM were like.. drunk? No..? Well, you can find out here! ! GoM x Reader *Warning for: Swearing, OOC-ness {well, they are drunk after all}, Kagami Taiga later on, and terrible one-shots*
1. Kise Ryouta

~Kise Ryouta

"_-cchiiiiii, let's order takeout, I'm hungry~y~y~"

"I just made you ramen, Kise."

"It wasn't even that much!"

"I made 5 servings-"

"Pleeeeeeaaaseee?"

"No. I don't even have enough money, I get paid on Friday."

Kise wiggled his face against your arm and groaned. He wrapped his arms around your waist, and in this moment, you didn't know if you wanted to slap him or laugh and go along with it. He was so cute in his drunken state.. He was cute anyways, but he was cute like this, too.

"You know, you're totally gonna have to *hiccup*.. make this up to me.." Kise pouted at you.

"I don't have to make anything up to you." You said softly. "You just want an excuse to stay in my house longer, it's almost like you enjoy mooching off of me." You laughed, and Kise closed his eyes, laying his head in your lap.

"So mean." Kise puckered his lips and crossed his arms. "I just like being with you. You give me food and love. UwU"

You thought to yourself, why haven't I kicked him out, yet?

"How about we just make something that I already have?" You suggested, petting Kise's head. "Let's make cookies or something."

Kise's eyes lit up and he smiled brightly. "Yay!~"

You led Kise to your kitchen, where you got out sugar, flour, baking soda, etc.

"Why am I doing this.. I hate making things.. I'm too lazy to make things..." You muttered

Kise smiled and put his face in your hair. He hugged you from behind, and hummed quietly.

"You're weird when you're drunk.."

"I'm not even drunk."

"Arguable." You put away the ingredients and sighed loudly, and somewhat sarcastically. "Well, I'm lazy, and I can't make anything for you. My apologies, Mr. Ryouta."

Kise gave you puppy eyes and whimpered. You didn't know why, but you wanted to take a picture of him like this. You'd love to see him get embarrassed about it in the morning.

"You know I like you, right?" Kise mumbled, his face, yet again in your hair.

"How random." You paused. "I would ask how many other girls you've said that to, but I just don't even want to know."

"I haven't said it to anyone~ I like you a looooot, why don't you believe me? Do you not like me back?" Kise was whining and pouting. Was he actually serious?

"I'll believe you if you say it when you're sober."

"I will." He nuzzled up to you and kissed your cheek. "_-cchi, I'm tiiiiiired. Sleep with me?"

"Sleep on the floor.. Dammit, what the hell?" You were beginning to get super flustered with Kise.

You knew he wouldn't try anything, if you lay down he'd probably pass out immediately, but you were still skeptical. What if he actually didn't mean what he was saying? That would make things weird in the morning...

"Waah. I'm so lonely, be nice to your guest and keep him company~"

"What if one of your fangirls breaks in here and sees that? You could kiss me goodbye, because they would kill me, you know."

"It couldn't be too bad if I'd get to kiss you."

Kise was officially heading into drunken-babble territory.

"I won't sleep with you. I might maybe sleep next to you. But not with you."

"Good enough for meEeEeEe~"

Kise returned to your living room, where he got a blanket and plopped on the floor. You remained in the kitchen, rubbing your temples, wondering what to do.. Maybe if you put a movie on to watch, he'd fall asleep instantly. Well, anything was worth a shot right now, his flirting is making you feel awkward. Or maybe you were flattered in a weird way. Either way, he needed to go to sleep so that you didn't have to babysit him anymore.

And you didn't want him doing anything he'd regret in the morning.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You got out the scariest movies you owned (and you owned a lot). This was originally supposed to be about you putting Kise to sleep, but now, you just wanted to have an awesome horror movie sleepover with your drunken best friend.

"Ahhhhh, _-cchi, why'd you choose these movies? I'm gonna get nightmares, you're gonna have to sleep with meeee."

"Don't be a baby, these are nothing. If you really get scared, I'll put different ones on." You said, chuckling.

"Don't lie to me! UwU"

"I'm not lying, look. I prepared High School Musical 1, 2, & 3, just for you."

"Wha-, hey I'm not a little kid, I can totally handle the scary movies, o*hiccup*kay?"

You laughed and looked at Kise for a few moments. He was so adorable, with the little drunken blush on his face, the way his eyes could barely stay open, not to mention how he was stumbling. He reminded you of a little old man. But, an attractive little old man... Is that weird?

You put movie #1 on, and Kise was clinging to your arm the entire time.

You yelled at him and told him to stop being wimpy.

His feelings were hurt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You put movie #2 on, and Kise was still upset about you yelling at him.

You told him you would watch High School Musical if he didn't get over it.

He got over it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You put movie #3 on, admittedly the scariest of them all, and Kise got genuinely scared.

You felt a little sorry for him, you gave him a big hug while he whined into your chest.

Kise just wanted to be near your breasts. You discovered this and raged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You put movie #4 on, and Kise didn't even care anymore.

You both made fun of how stupid the things the characters did were, you both laughed the entire time.

Kise has a cute laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You finished all the movies, and stayed up so late, it was actually now early.

"_-cchi, I had so much fu-"

Kise plopped his head into your lap and began to snore softly. You were so sleep-deprived, you just didn't even care. You played with his hair (it was soft, ok), laid back onto some pillows, and fell asleep.

When you awoke, you found yourself nuzzled up into your body pillow. What the hell.

"Kise, what time is it?" You yelled, not knowing where he was.

"A quarter until t- oh, AH!-"

You were a little confused as to what happened. You got up and looked in your rooms, attempting to find him.

"Where are you..?"

"Right next to you.."

Kise was laying face down on the floor of your kitchen.

"Kise, what the hell are you doing?"

"I fell.."

You grabbed Kise's upper body and lifted him up into a sitting position. You squatted next to him and laughed.

"Hangover, much?" You continued laughing.

"Heeeey, it's not funny. That really hurt. W_W"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." You for some reason could not stop laughing at him.

"No you're not! Don't laugh at me! You're hurting my feelings~"

"I really am sorry, Kise, I'll stop." Your laughing was muffled and it soon just turned into a sweet smile. "You're my favorite friend."

"Friend? Oooonly frieeeend?" Kise whined.

"Boy. Person. You're my favorite everything."

Kise smiled and yanked on your arm, causing you to fall on top of him. He laughed and hugged you tightly.

"You know I like you, right?" Kise mumbled in your hair. "Please tell me you believe me now?"


	2. AN Kind of important not really

I started with Kise because emphatically, he has a personality completely different from the others, and it just so happened to be the most "predictable" (if that's a good word for it..)

I didn't take into account Akashi when I started this.. That boy is such a mystery..

I might not be able to write for him, I'm sorry :(((((((((((((( wah.

BUT NEVER FEAR, I'll make up for him with Kagami.

I hope you all like him as much as I do. He's.. kind of like one of the GoMs.. Kind of.. If you don't think too hard about it.. Squint your eyes.. Tilt your head.. Close your eyes.. Yeah.

& Your reviews are appreciated. This is the first thing I've ever published on here so it means a lot. and I fangirl when you guys leave them. Thank you mwaaaaaaaaah

*Kuroko coming next*


	3. Kuroko Tetsuya

**Note: My aim was for Kuroko to be a little..**

**weird**

**This might sound ridiculous but I researched the GoM's zodiac signs.. *cough* Midorima much. heh. *cough*.. Kuroko's an Aquarius. If you're not into astrology as much as I am you may not know that Aquarius is a weird sign. In a good way. Silly, if you will. **

**I felt I needed to justify why this isn't very good. I provide an excuse for everything *wink* Also I wrote this while watching the Maury show. Skip the beginning if you want, it doesn't make sense but I had fun writing it lol**

* * *

"Kuroko.. We asked you.. 'Are the father of this baby?' You said no. The lie detector determined *dramatic pause*... that was a lie."

You 'boo'ed repeatedly while Kuroko painted a horrified look on his face.

"I am not the father, I swear, Tetsuya #2 you have to believe me.. I love you.." He pretended to cry as he held your dog in his arms.

"We asked you, 'Have you ever had sexual intercourse with women outside of your & #2's relationship?' You said no. The lie detector determined *another dramatic pause*... that was also a lie."

"No.. Noooooooooo!"

Re-enacting Maury with an intoxicated and unusually goofy Kuroko was clearly the best decision you've made today. You wondered what you should do next.. Maybe paint each other's nails... Have a pillow fight... This sounded more like a pre-teen girls' sleepover than you taking care of Kuroko for the night. Well, who ever said you needed to be responsible while taking care of someone? At least he wasn't wandering the streets, cold and alone.

Yeah, instead you were supplying him with food and water

and were making him do embarrassing things that he would never do sober... well ... let's not focus on that.

* * *

"_(y/n)_.."

"Yeah, Kuroko?"

He took your hand, and put his face up to it. You didn't know if he was planning on kissing it, or holding it, Kuroko was TOUCHING YOUR HAND or wow so many possibilities you just di-

"There's a spider on your hand." He said bluntly.

You narrowed your eyes to dark slits and yanked your hand back.  
You took the spider on a finger, and flicked it across the room.

"You seem a little.." Kuroko paused. "... tense."

"I'm not tense."

"You look tense."

"Well I'm not."

"Are you upset with me?"

"No, I'm not freaking upset."

"Did you expect me to do something with your hand?"

"I didn't expect anything, you're reading too much into this." You said, with your eyes still narrowed into slits.

Kuroko took your hand once again, and your eyes finally widened a bit. What kind of crap was he trying to pull?

"If there's another spider on me, I'll get rid of it myself, I don't ne-"

You cut yourself off when Kuroko put your hand to his face, and kissed it lightly.

"Did you expect me to do this?" He said, as monotone as ever.

"No.. sh.. I didn't."

He placed his hands over yours.

"Did you expect me to do this?"

"N-no. Stop screwing with me. It's late, go to sleep; you're drunk."

"You did."

"No I didn't."

"I can tell you did."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

His grip tightened on your hand.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, nothing." You scoffed.

You attempted to take your hand back, but with little effort. Maybe you didn't want him to let go of it.. But then again, maybe you did? Who knows?

You began to pull your hand back with more force, but the more you tried to pull, the closer Kuroko got.

"What are you doing?" You asked, nervous and awkward.

"Kiss me."

You were a little intimidated, a little surprised, and a little anxious to actually do it.

"I'd be taking advantage of you in your current state."

"Kiss," He paused, getting closer to you. "Me."

"I can't do that.."

"It would make you happy, wouldn't it?"

You had no idea how to get out of this predicament. You _would_ be overjoyed to kiss him. You adored him. 'Kiss Kuroko.' has been on your mental to-do list for what seemed to be ages.

On the contrary...

He's not in full control of himself. You would feel guilty, for having kissed him when he didn't know entirely what he was doing.

You were weighing pros and cons for a second, when a helpful realization came to mind.

If he kissed you, instead of you kissing him, you wouldn't be taking advantage of him. It wasn't initiated by you, therefore it wouldn't be your fault.

Okay, it was a little weak on persuasion, but any thought that would rid the guilt was enough to let yourself lock lips with Kuroko.  
Somehow, during all this thinking, Kuroko had backed you up into your wall, with his face not far from yours.

"Do you need _me_ to do it?" He asked quietly.

How should you answer this..

"Yes." You replied.

Alright that's how you answer.

He placed his lips on yours, and for a moment you felt as if you were literally floating on a cloud of fluffy animals.

That only lasted a moment, needless to say, as Kuroko pulled back.

You felt as if an anchor had been dropped on your gut, until you (nearly unconsciously) put your lips to his, yet again.

Well, **_this_** kiss wasn't **_entirely_** initiated by you.. right?


	4. Aomine Daiki

**Note: I like that everyone left such nice reviews *cries a little* even though these aren't that good**

**I was scared people would criticize me harshly. Even if I only started writing this because it was fun.. *cries some more* and I didn't expect anyone else to read them.. *sobbing* and I'm still scared to read the reviews when I get emails about new ones.. *uncontrollable sobbing* I love you, I LOVE YOU MAN **

**Aim: Aomine should be scary. and mean. not like he isn't when he's sober, but.. idk he always seems drunk, is it just me that thinks this?**

** Not much romance, Aomine doesn't do romance. (pst he's a Virgo) Noogies are his way of showing affection though. He's trying to noogie his way into your heart**

**through your brain **

**{?}**

* * *

~Aomine Daiki

You threw the ball, and Aomine blocked your shot for the oh you didn't know **_fiftieth time._**  
You had never won a single game of basketball against Aomine before, ever, and you assumed maybe since he was somewhat drunk, he'd be doing worse. Boy, were you wrong. It seems like he's 100% of the time a basketball superstar, maybe even 101% of the time. Jeez, you weren't the best at basketball, but you didn't think you were too bad. Add Aomine and you just get that much worse.

"Hey, man, can we do something else? I'm not feeling this game anymore." What an understatement, you were so not feeling the game that the game was starting to feel you. If that makes sense.

"Whatever, it's not even a real game when you suck so much."

"You're so mean! I'm just tired, I don't suck."

Aomine rolled his eyes and you punched his shoulder, but it seemed to have absolutely no effect on him whatsoever. He was made of steel, you don't know what you expected.

You went inside and decided that maybe you could beat him at some kind of board game. After all, when it comes to board games, physical strength isn't at all necessary.

"We should play a board game." You said somewhat enthusiastically.

"Fine by me, you'll still lose." Aomine scoffed.

You hated that scoff.

The I'm-better-than-you scoff.

He gave you that scoff so often.

You wanted to kill that scoff.

You wanted to brutally murder that sco- maybe this is getting out of hand, you just didn't like it when he scoffed at you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Let the games begin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About 5 minutes into the game, you were crushing Aomine mercilessly and proudly.

"STOP CHEATING!" Aomine yelled.

"I'M NOT CHEATING, I'M JUST WINNING!" You yelled right back.

"YOU'RE A CHEATER, QUIT CHEATING OR I'M GONNA FLIP THIS GAME OVER AND NOBODY'LL FUCKING WIN!"

"I'M NOT EVEN CHEATING!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"FLIP THE GAME OVER, SEE IF I CARE! I STILL FREAKING WIN AND YOU'RE STILL AN ANNOYING OVERSIZED BABY!"

He grabbed the game and literally crushed it in his hands, throwing it across the room.

You were both out of breath from yelling and now you were just sitting on the floor, across from each other, glaring.

"I win." You said quietly. You just really wanted to beat Aomine at something.

"You win what? What did you win? I don't see a game anywhere."

"The one you just threw across the room..."

"I didn't throw anything. You're freakin' crazy."

You started laughing, and Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

Your laughter continued quietly until he put his forehead up to yours and glared into your eyes.

"Quit laughing, nothing's funny." He huffed angrily.

This made you laugh even more, he was so angry it was just.. funny.

?

You quit laughing a few seconds later when he took his forehead off yours.

"You're weird.." He mumbled.

You smirked and scratched the back of your head. "Is that an entirely bad thing?"

He drew his eyebrows together, you thought he would start yelling again. "I want something to drink."

You thought for a second, did you have anything?

You sighed and got up, then walked to your kitchen. You only had water, that was the only thing you ever really drank, anyways.

"I have uh.. water?" You said hesitantly.

He gave you an upset look. "Buy something."

You got your wallet from the counter and looked through it. You had enough money for a few things to drink.. However, your definition of a few was different from Aomine's.

You put on some slippers and went for the door.

"I'll be right back."

"Alright."

You walked to a convenience store about a block from your apartment. You looked around, you didn't know specifically what Aomine wanted, but you figured he wanted some sort of soda. You got about 3 different types; hoping he'd like them...Well, he wasn't picky.

You walked home somewhat slowly. It was such a nice night out, it was cool, just the right amount of darkness, there were so many stars in the sky, and it smelled as if it had just rained. You stalled a bit by taking a longer route back.

When you got home, you opened the door to see Aomine lying on your couch. You walked over to him to hand him the drinks you bought, but it kind of looked like... wait was he sleeping?

You chuckled. Typical Aomine, going a little while without human communication, he just goes to sleep.

You went to put the drinks in the refrigerator. You contemplated waking him up, but you decided not to. You weren't terrible enough to wake up a sleeping Aomine. You just sat down in front of him, flipping through channels on TV for a minute, before stopping on an interesting looking movie.

You were pretty engaged in the movie within about 45 minutes, and no not because of the super hot main character.

When a commercial came on, you sighed and put your head back onto your couch, closing your eyes tightly.

You felt a couple pats on your head and you almost turned around and punched Aomine right in his stupid face.

"HEY BUTTFACE, YOU COULD'VE GIVEN ME A HEADS UP THAT YOU WERE AWAKE! WHY THE HELL.. AGH!"

He laughed at your anger and stretched/flexed his arms a bit. "Calm down, princess."

"Don't call me that.." He always called you princess when you got upset. It sucked, because you couldn't call_ him_ princess! Well, you could. It would just be a little weird. Besides it wasn't your fault that you were upset, he almost made you shit your pants.

"Did you get me something to drink?" He said with a yawn.

"Uh- yeah, hold on." You got the three sodas and tossed them to him.

"How sweet, you got three~"

"Well I.. didn't know exactly what you wanted.. be quiet.."

You sat back down in front of your couch and Aomine hugged you with one arm, although it kind of looked (and felt) like he was putting you in a headlock, more than giving you a hug.

"Are you trying to strangle me?"

"Thanks for the drinks." He got his other arm and rubbed his knuckles against your head.

"Whatever, ugh hey stop.. He~e~e~e~y, quit it!" You said, upset. He continued, and you just kept on hitting his arms.

"Ha, you're so helpless it's cute." He smirked.

You groaned and pouted. "Jeez.. Sadist, much."

Oh, okay, so _NOW _he lets go of you.


	5. Update lOl

_**Warning**_

this is the longest, most irreverent update in the history of fanfic updates

* * *

It hasn't been _that_ long since I updated so you guys probably weren't even concerned lol, but I feel as though I need to post an update to let you know I'm still in the writing process and I didn't forget bout u :-***

I got a bit of writers' block,

then I went on a stupid vacation to tHE BEACH I H8 the beach i didnt even want to go to in the frickin first place but im ruffin it out, no complaints,

good thing i brought my laptop huh,

then [Still on vacation] I gathered prompts for _other _things that I'm going to write,

then [STILL ON VACATION] I spent the day reading other fics for inspiration for **my** other fics,

then [looong vacation] I began writing other fics,

then [ON MY 5TH DAY OF VACATION holy HELL] I remembered that this is still in progress bcus i got 6 emails about new followers and favorites for this story *i fangirled*Isn't that funny? I spent most of my vacation working. Well I was actually just dicking around on the internet, but I would call that working.

Heh so, I have 4 more to do *at least i'm sure?* Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi, and Kagami. I'm probably going to do another Kuroko, because my first one was ass I literally wrote it in like 5 seconds with my eyes closed and one arm behind my back. Then, I'm going to do another Aomine. Becuase Aomine is my favorite. I love him and his broad, tanned, stupid, muscular chest and his gorgeous, stupid, sexy face. Although, I'm going to focus on finishing ALL THE BOYS once at least.

THE NEXT ONE TO BE PUBLISHED WILL BE MIDORIMA I'VE BEEN WORKING ON HIS FOR LIKE 4 WEEKS

I'M A FAILURE

**C~O~M~P~L~E~T~E~L~Y unrelated to this story but still updates:**

**1. I'm going to be writing for K (Project) soon so follow me for updates on that mmmm**

**only if you want to though**

**you don't have to**

**2. This morning I was taking a shower and I just fucking slipped and fell and id ont even knOW HOW i just was taking a bobby pin out of my hair and i just fell and hit my head on the little faucet and my back was scraped against the temperature adjuster thingy (what is that even frickin vcalled) and its going to leave a gnarly bruise**

**Hopefully I hit my head hard enough to empty it so I can make room for thIS STORY this is seriously the only story I'm even working on why am i taking so long**

_**thank**_

_**good day everyone**_


End file.
